Aden Taylor
Life before the Warehouse Aden's life prior to the Warehouse wasn't very interesting. Two years prior to the Warehouse, he and a close friend, Juan Miguel, discovered and activated the Skaian Chess Set. Succeeding in defeating its challenge using a dragon’s variant, Aden recieved the ability to redistribute Space at will. One year prior to joining the Warehouse team, he went to a fan convention with all sorts of replicas, the majority being the Pokemon Artifacts related to Legendries. They all activated there, but their full powers wouldn't be discovered for almost a year. He also met Mary Melinoe there, battled her several times, only winning when he caught on to her preferred type match-ups. He returned to his job at the nearby library of sorting books, a task he excelled at. Soon, the Poké Ball he had purchased fully activated, and he was promptly hired by Mrs. Frederic. Warehouse Aden joined the Warehouse after his Poké Ball activated. After being requested personally by Ms. Fredric, Aden accept the invitation. He helped the team acquire the rampant Legendries, among other artifacts such as Viracoacha's Staff which was found in a tomb Aden believed didn't exist. Aden had a dream connection with a strange being who later identified himself as Azletar the Warehouse Legendary. He, along with Agent Cody Tinker, brought the being into physical life and existence. Aden found a side job working as a bookstore assistant in town. While he mostly tends to stay in the background, Aden sometimes helps out in missions, like the Gloria Von Dichi/Anubis mask case. Once a month, Aden attends meetings of the Ascendere as a founding member. Sometime later, after briefly dating Mary Melinoe and subsequently amicably parting, Aden began dating Soul Blake. Personality Aden is an introvert most of the time, but once you get him to trust you, he can be as emotional as the sea. He's also a smart- alec, willing to use sarcasm to get under skin. When pressed, Aden can and will use his abilities to mess up one's day. Aden can be cocky at times, and can sometimes get very annoyed or angry quickly, especially when someone is being stupid. Etymology Aden's first name is believed to be originally from the Irish Aiden, meaning "little fire". Taylor originated as a profession surname, tailor Artifact Usage Aden treats artifacts like he would treat a pet: with love and respect. Unless the artifact is a jerkwad. *The Poke Ball *Tesla - Customized his to resemble a Halo Plasma Pistol *God Tier Pocketwatch - his life is permanently bonded to it, similar to how Steve was bonded to the Metronome in a Meleager-like effect; if the clock's pendulum stops swinging, he will die. *Shoulder bag: Can store a good many things, limited only by the size of the opening. If it's too big to fit all the way in, please don't force it. Abilities *Spaciokinesis: After a rather long period of meditation, or the proper stimuli, Aden can manipulate the fabric of space in the form of redistributing matter, size, distance, and energy. **These powers manifest as wormholes, near-instant transportation, and psuedo-telekinesis. Instant teleportation is beyond his abilities. **Density Shift and accelerated speed give Aden his most lethal ability, one he swore on the River Styx to NEVER, EVER use: The Death of 1,000 cuts, where Aden accelerates to near-light speed and his weapons reach near-neutron star density. An instant later... enemy becomes a smoothie. As Aden takes a vow on the Styx seriously, this ability will NEVER be used! EVER! **As of late, it has become fairly easy for Aden to use these powers, due to the existence of multiple "God Tiered" people around the globe accessing their power and dividing the Space Aspect's influence up. Furthermore, he has multiple weaknesses, including an Achilles'-heel type just over his heart. **With effort, Aden can channel his power into an artifact, such as Simon Tookoome's Bullwhip, and allow the artifact to cut through space. In the case of the bullwhip, the result was that the user could hear the sounds emitted from a certain point in space time. However, this drains a lot of energy. *Flight - As a God Tier, Aden can fly. *Conditional/Ressurective Immortality - Another of his default abilities as a Risen One, Aden has the power to simply get back up if he dies. However, if such a death is the result of a Just or Heroic Death, Aden will not revive, instead being truly dead. *Duel skill - Mediocre, as Aden hasn't done a Yugioh duel since he was a child. *Crossbow Proficiency - To vent stress, Aden visits a local shooting range with his crossbow. He can also channel his Risen One ability into this weapon, allowing it to form a wormhole between two points in a manner similar to the Portal Gun. **This skill can translate into a decent marksmanship with a Tesla Rifle. *Dagger Proficiency - Aden owns, and has demonstrated skill with, a dagger which he sometimes carries for self defense in areas where it is legal to do so. He also owns a pair of twin daggers which help serve as a focus for his abilities. Relationships *Artifacts - many consider him a nice person, as he keeps them from overreacting. When two artifacts have a disagreement, Aden will step in to calm them down and help (or force) them into a diplomatic agreement. *Felix Draco - Friendly rivalry. Often calls Felix Kitten boy. Due to his conditional/ressurective immortality, Aden occasionally helps Felix with more dangerous tests. *Juan Miguel - Best friend/Co-Sburb player. Aden and Juan trust each other immensely *Mary Melinoe - Dated briefly before finding that they didn't quite click. Parted amicably. *Soul Blake - boyfriend. *HARP agents - Aden is on fairly decent terms with the members of HARP *Dylan - Aden finds Dylan to be VERY irritating- And that's putting it lightly! *Old Bone - Is good friends with the Zombie, but is also the unfortunate soul who needs to burn his grass skirt collection monthly. *Mehen - an Eternal Serpent living deep under Egypt, Aden pops down (literally) to visit the serpent and talk, oftentimes bringing food. Trivia *Aden's task as a God Tier is, as a Rogue, to "Control his emotions/impulses and become independent" and, as a Space Player, to "learn to balance his imagination and being grounded; either extreme is too much." He's still working to succeed at this. *Egyptian artifacts tend to respond better to his usage. *He often carries around a conductor's baton that he uses to gently remind artifacts not to misbehave by delivering a light tap. *After his office was built in the Warehouse, Aden chose to sleep there, freeing up his room in the B&B for others. **He later moved in with Soul when the two started dating. *Aden has a tattoo of the Blue Lantern Logo on his left shoulder. On top of the tattoo is a yellow pentagon with a Queen's Crown on it, the symbol of Prospit. *On his right shoulder, Aden has a tattoo of his Extended Zodiac sign, Gemgo, sign of the Original. **Gemgo marks him as a goldblood Gemini, Prospit-swayed, and Space-bound *Aden doesn't particularly like artifacts that force false-death. *He has Coulrophobia, fear of clowns. Bringing up fixing it results in pain. *Aden is directly influenced by The Will of Skaia. As a result, if he ever makes decision against it, he may appear to glitch, visible only as a brief flinch, and immediately change his mind for no apparent reason. *Aden's contingency plan involves binding Aden's God Tier Clock in rope, so as to paralyze him, then Bronze him. Immediately after supplying this plan, he had the memory of the plan erased, so as to prevent him from defending against it. *His Duel Deck focuses on The Agents of Heaven Archetype, with his signature monster being Master Hyperion. *Aden prefers using fandom-related swears to actual curse words, such as "Arceus dammit!". *Aden's Street Tier bag contains an aerosol Neutralizer can, his Farnsworth, custom Tesla, a switchblade knife, and whichever artifact he's using for the mission. *Aden's preferred cosplays are his God Tier outfit in its classic appearance, Steven Universe's Sour Cream, or his Khajiit Dragonborn. He's dedicated enough to the latter two that he'll forgo his aversion to colored contact lenses. When on a case, Aden manages to stay perfectly in character as much as he can while still collecting the artifact. *Aden is demisexual and biromantic, meaning that while he is romantically attracted to both men and women, he is on the asexual spectrum and only develops sexual feelings for those he has a close bond with, such as Soul. Aden Taylor.PNG|Aden Taylor wearing his favorite Hero of Space shirt. Aden Taylor's powers.PNG|Aden prepares to use his powers on Agent Karess Old Bone.jpg|Old Bone, a Mayan zombie and Guardian of Origin Circle GodAdenIt.png|Aden wearing his full God Tier outfit in its default state Street Rogue.png|"Street Tier" Aden (design by blackoutballad on tumblr) is the form of his God Tier uniform that he prefers Neo RoS.png|A variant of Aden's outfit. 55644D58-FB29-471B-9E74-9AE981553C64.png|Aden Taylor’s Egyptian themed outfit-a favorite of his Category:Agents Category:Per Ankh Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters Category:Risen One